


coffee mornings

by Littlehouse



Category: Modern Chemistry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlehouse/pseuds/Littlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The chocolate helps me stay awake."</p><p>"Not all the espresso?" Jesse asked him, pumping the syrup into the cup before he walked over to the hot water heater.</p><p>"Nope." Brendan smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched Jesse make his drink. "But it also helps that you put a lot of love in my drink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee mornings

The bell rang out at 7:17am, only two minutes before it rang yesterday. Not like Jesse was keeping track or anything.

Jesse was a morning person. He always had been, ever since he was little. He had some strange internal alarm clock that woke him up on or around 6:00am every day. Which was fine with him - he always got to watch the sunrise, always caught the early morning news, and always got an early shower so there was hot water available.

Jesse's current crush (or as his coworker Joe called him, "flavor of the week," and the coffee pun didn't amuse him) was obviously not a morning person. Brendan - as he came to learn a few weeks ago, after university classes started - shuffled up to the counter, guitar case slung on his back and face buried in the light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His cheeks were a pretty red color from the cold morning outside, and Jesse thought it looked good with his dark hair and eyes. Not that that was weird. Brendan pulled his scarf down with a gloved hand and glanced at the menu above their heads disinterestedly before looking back at Jesse to give him his order.

"Extra large hot chocolate with a double shot of espresso." He grumbled, yawning at the end of "espresso." "And six pumps of chocolate this morning." Jesse raised his brows but punched in the order, and lifted up the cup to write his name on it.

"Six pumps is a lot, even for you." He smiled cheerily, trying to brighten Brendan's early morning demeanor. Brendan merely shrugged and pulled off a glove to fish out his wallet from his back pocket, handing Jesse a five and two ones. Jesse tried to ignore how their fingers brushed at the exchange.

"Keep the change," He yawned again, "And the chocolate helps me stay awake."

"Not all the espresso?" Jesse asked him, pumping the syrup into the cup before he walked over to the hot water heater.

"Nope." Brendan smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he watched Jesse make his drink. "But it also helps that you put a lot of love in my drink."

Jesse ignored the way his heart fluttered at the comment and couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face. "I always put love in my drinks. It makes them ten times better." He finished stirring the chocolate mix into the cup before adding the espresso, and for good measure, gave him another pump of chocolate. "Here you are, sir." He handed over the drink and Brendan nodded gratefully.

"Thanks, Jesse." He mumbled before taking a long sip.

"How come you love chocolate so much, anyways?" He asked, leaning forward on the counter a little. He adjusted the name tag on his green apron, wondering how long Brendan has known his name for before using it. The taller boy took another sip before thinking about it and giving a small shrug.

"It's really sweet. I dunno, I've always liked it - and the fact that you give it to me makes it better." Jesse hoped that the pink on his cheeks wasn't too noticeable, and that Brendan's face was rosy for reasons other than the cold outside. He's had a few minutes to adjust.

"Well, I'll always give you your drink. And I'll put extra love in it next time to make it extra sweet." He nodded, and Brendan smiled at him before glancing at his phone to check the time.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked, and Jesse nodded. "See you, then."

Jesse watched him go before letting out a long sigh and bumping his forehead against the granite counter tops. He heard Joe snorting from the kitchen, and glared halfheartedly in his direction. "One day, Joe, you'll go through torture like this. And I will be laughing then."

The next morning, at 7:14, Brendan came into the shop and mumbled out his usual order before handing Jesse a crumpled up pile of bills. He made the order like usual, and Brendan left without another word. He tried to ignore the disappointment budding in his chest when he straightened out the money, only to find a small scrap piece of paper with a phone number written on it with the message "text me sometime, -B."

Mornings were definitely Jesse's thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Person A is a barista and Person B never gets enough sleep for their morning class, so they head to the cafe every morning to buy the strongest coffee they can. Person B has some strange habit with their drink (for example, adding a lot of an unsual sweetener) and one day, Person A attempts to bring it up in conversation.
> 
> I really like Modern Chemistry!! They're a small band that opened up for Frank Iero on his tour in the winter. I really got into them and then......... somehow I got into shipping Brendan and Jesse........ that I have lovingly coined Bresse and I think I'm the only soul in the world that does so :( also pls don't link them to this or anything like that cause I don't think they're "big enough" for fics and stuff to be written about them and it not be weird so that's why I'm a little hesitant to post this cause if they find out about this I will literally bury myself in a pile of rocks in the middle of the montana wilderness and never see the light of day again 
> 
> But anyways if u have some time pls check out Modern Chemistry and buy their music and attend their shows (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> As always if anyone has any critique for me pls leave it, but I don't know if anyone is even gonna read this lmao


End file.
